


Our Song

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, being sleepy gamer girls at 2am, just some good akorinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: It was but one of the many perks of falling in love with a pianist.Drabble, AkoRinko, Very fluffy





	Our Song

It was a typical night in their apartment, the soft buzz of the single light left on at 2AM accompanied only by clacking of keyboards and the clicking of mice.

Or rather the only thing atypical, Rinko thought, was her girlfriend with her eyes closed laying her head on Rinko's lap, instead of wide awake facing the computer behind them.

She always loved their "super cool gaming set-up", as Ako liked to call it. Two computers facing each other, a single chair in-between. At a glance, one would assume it would be awkward at best, with barely any room for the two. But that was the best part. After all, sitting in a single chair gave them the excuse to cuddle the entire night while they played.

Rinko allowed her thoughts to wander as she tapped at the side of her mouse with her thumb, focusing on the girl sleeping on her lap rather than the village her character currently occupied. It wasn't long before almost as if on cue, she heard mumbling.

"Mmmm, Rinrin?"

Rinko smiled, looking down at the demon princess opening her crimson eyes to meet hers.

"Hi, Ako-chan," she whispered, taking her hand off her mouse to brush some of the violet bangs away from the younger girl's eyes. "Sleepy?"

Ako smiled back. "Let's go to bed..." Rinko nodded slightly, moving her hand from Ako's forehead to her cheek, then back to her mouse, and with a few clicks, turned the device off for the night. Not considering herself strong enough to carry her girlfriend to their bed, as much as she wanted to, she helped lift the younger girl to her feet for the ten steps to their comfy destination. Laying down, the two invited the other into their arms, though not silent for very long.

"Hey, Rinrin?" This time it was Rinko's turn to open her eyes to her girlfriend's. "Can we listen to it again?"

Leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, Rinko grabbed her phone from the bedside table behind her. "Of course."

Closing her eyes again, the soft notes of the piano filled her ears, imagining her girlfriend moving her fingers from one key to the next, her hair flowing slightly. Resting her head against Rinko's shoulder, Ako thought of one thing and one thing only.

It was but one of the many perks of falling in love with a pianist.  
It was but one of the many perks of falling in love with Shirokane Rinko.

And she couldn't have been luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small cute drabble of one of my favourite ships! <3 AkoRinko is very soft and I love them so much! I've been in a big mood for them recently and wanted to see more cute fics of them, so I wrote one of my own. I've also really wanted to write something again since school is over now!
> 
> I'm posting this on my instagram (@kouri_hime) but also wanted to say that this whole thing was inspired by my boyfriend, someone very close to me and I wanted to find a way to express that happiness. I really can't go on further without making an absolute embarrassment of myself, but I guess that's not too important. Just know that this piece of writing is really important to me, and that's why it's not going in my collection of drabbles but just being its own separate thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~ Kouri


End file.
